Oh, Ti Moune
by thewritevoice
Summary: On the way to Strucker's lab to sign up to help him fight Tony Stark, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff find a little girl. Since they cannot bear to leave her alone on the streets they take her with them. Will she undergoes the experiments and develop abilities along with the twins? Will she even live?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys, so although I have many a FanFiction in the works I decided to publish this one because I want to see where this goes and I have big plans for this story._**

 ** _So the name is from a musical "Once on This Island". I was in it and I love the music from it. Just so you know Ti Moune is pronounced Tea Moon._**

 ** _I do not own "Once on This Island" nor do I own anything from the Marvel universe._**

 ** _So buckle up kiddies because mama's takin' you on a ride..._**

* * *

 _The freezing wind was swirling the snowflakes around. It was almost as if the snow was trying to dance. Winter was here in Sokovia and it the harshness of the Jack Frost never rested. The nipping of your nose was just the tip of the iceberg to describe how cold it was (pun intended). There was a light snow falling about and a mere dusting covered the cracked walkway of the street. It was a light snow that caked the ground. The said snow made a pleasant and slight crunch under your feet._

 _The pair that was walking paid no attention to the snow as they trudged through the said snow. The pair, the Maximoff twins walked down the dimly light street. The walked closely, trying to use each others body heat to warm their frozen bones._

 _The girl, Wanda had brown hair that slightly passed her shoulders, brown eyes, a fuller and palish face, and long limbs. She wore a a gray sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers._

 _The older boy, Pietro, had medium length brown hair, blue eyes, a chiseled and pale face, and long limbs. He too wore the same thing._

 _The two were on their way to Hydra's base. The wanted to help defeat Tony Stark in anyway they could. The two had hated Tony and the rest of the Avengers with a burning passion. The wanted the group to pay for their crimes._

 _Although the two were on high alert they did not notice a small shadow creeping towards them. The shadow was small, meaning that the thing causing the shadow was even smaller. What the twins didn't know was the object causing the shadow would literally hit the older male._

 _Just as Pietro put his foot down he felt a blow to his left shin. The male yelped in surprise, putting the female on alert. It wasn't that it hurt very much, he was just very surprised. From what Pietro could tell the object that hit him was small and the part that hit him was round._

 _The two scanned the area looking for the culprit. After overlooking the spot several times, Wanda noticed something by where the dumpster met the wall. The factor that made her notice it was the fact that it was shaking. Wanda got her twin's attention and pointed to the attacker. The pair slowly walked toward the attacker._

 _The attacker lashed out again but Pietro caught the object he was attacked with. It was a small, rusty hammer that had seen better days. He pulled the hammer from the attacker and it made a sob._

 _The attacker jumped up and tried to run away, but Wanda caught it's hand._

 _"No more bad men!" The attacker cried as it struggled. It had a high-pitched voice that fitted a small child. The attacker struggled and cried as Wanda pulled it toward the light. "Please, I's be good!" The attacker cried. Finally the twins saw who attacked Pietro and gasped._

 _The attacker was a small girl. She had black curls that were in serious need of care, a small button nose, and thin limbs. She was too thin for a child. Her clothes were caked with dirt so bad you couldn't tell what color they were. She looked so young, maybe three or four years of age. Her most prominent feature was her eyes; they were a stormy gray. Her eyes were filled with tears and her lip trembled. The attacker struggled to get out of Wanda's grasp. "Let mes go! I sor'! I's good I's p'omise!" The little girl began to sob as she shivered._

 _Wanda picked up the child and held the crying child to her chest. The girl was cold and without thinking Pietro took off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around the freezing girl. Wanda began to sing as she rocked the girl._

 _The little girl froze; she remembered a pretty lady blonde in a weird white dress doing this. She remembered the lady holding her whispering about how much she loved her. Wanda was also warm and soft like the lady. She knew that this was good because it happened before the bad men came. Anything that happened before the bad men came was good._

 _Once the girl calmed down Wanda softly said, "we're not going to hurt you, we'll be your friends."_

 _The little girl sniffled and looked at Wanda, "p'omise?" She held out her tiny pinkie finger._ _The twins wrapped their fingers around the little girl's. The little girl looked at Pietro then down, "I's sor I hit 'ou."_

 _Pietro smiled, "it's okay. I'm Pietro and that's my sister Wanda. What's your name?" The little girl didn't answer at first, "we need to know to take you home."_

 _The little girl began to play with Wanda's hair, "I's don't gots a name." At this the twin's felt a pang in their hearts. This little girl didn't have a name? What else was she deprived of; a home, food, water, clothes, love? The possibilities were endless. Who could just leave a child alone? They had hoped that she had just snuck out and was lost._

 _"Well," Wanda put a piece of the little girl's hair behind her ear, "where do you live?"_

 _"I's show 'ou." She wriggled out of Wanda's grasp and grabbed the both twin's hands. She led them down an alley a little ways. The group reached a door and four wooden steps leading up to it, the twins hoped that behind the door was the little girl's home. She let go of their hands and went to the side of the stairs. She moved two of the boards on the side, "wait 'ere." She crawled in and after a moment came out with a can and a ripped blanket. She laid the blanket down and sat on it. "Sit."_

 _The twins looked at each other for a moment in shock. Was this where the girl lived? Under a set of stairs in the dead of winter. Obviously there was no heat; how did the girl keep warm? Her blanket had holes and a blanket won't do much against Jack Frost._

 _Pietro knelt down on the blanket, "is this where you live?"_

 _The little girl nodded, "it not much, but I's can hears the peoples sing." The little girl pointed to the door which said 'theatre entrance'. She jumped up and ran back underneath the stairs. After a hot second she came out with a paper. "It fell, I's keep."_

 _She handed the paper to Wanda and she read it over. After she was done she handed it t her brother. It was a page from a script, a musical called 'Once On This Island'. It was a scene where they named the orphan girl Ti Moune, meaning 'little orphan'. Wanda liked the name Ti Moune._

 _The little girl opened the can. She reached in the space and pulled out a dirty spoon. "I's don't gots lot but, I's share wit' f'iends." She smiled a toothy grin as she held the spoon out._

 _The twins looked at each other then at her. The girl looked so cute with her wide grin. Her eyes no longer showed fear; they danced with happiness. She almost looked a normal, happy child who was loved and cared for and didn't live on the streets._

 _"Where are your parents?" Wanda asked as she sat down._

 _The little girl put the spoon down. She looked down at the spoon, "the bad men, wit' the masks shooted them." She looked up, "but nots me. I's hide, I's good at hidin'. I's stay 'til they leaves then I's comes 'ere."_

 _Both of the twin's hearts broke as they heard the little girl's tale. They couldn't believe that someone would shoot her family and just leave her. Was it random, so they wouldn't know that the girl was there? Or was it planned and they just gave up looking for the girl. Who could do that?_

 _Stark could._

 _Wanda and Pietro shared a look. A look that meant they were thinking the same thing. They had to take the girl with them. They both knew she wouldn't be much help, but maybe Hydra could put her in a home with somebody who would care for her._

 _Wanda opened her arms and the girl crawled into her lap. Wanda pet her hair as she rocked her back and forth. "We're going to take you with us. Me and Pietro will be your new family, your big brother and sister. We'll call you Ti Moune. How does that sound?"_

 _The little girl, now Ti Moune, nodded tiredly into Wanda's chest. "Okay, Wana, I's be the bestest lil' sister to 'ou and Petey." The two chuckled at the names Ti Moune had given them._

 _The twins stood up and began walking. Wanda held her and Pietro held her paper. Ti Moune snuggled into Pietro's sweatshirt and fell into a peaceful sleep. Not knowing that all hell would soon break loose._

* * *

 ** _So, tell me what you think._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay seriously guys no reviews?! I worked really hard on that chapter and no reviews? The only reason I' updating is because I got favorites and follows._**

 ** _Once again I do not own Marvel or Once on this Island._**

* * *

 _While Ti Moune slept peacefully and dreamed of the great life her, Pietro, and Wanda would have, a storm was in the midst. It was a truly terrible storm sent by some unknown god. The wind ripped about sending the snow all over. The snow was at a pelting speed and it hurt when it hit you. The temperature had dropped so far that if Ti Moune was under those stairs she would have gotten hypothermia._

 _Although Wanda was cold she was not as cold as her brother who was sporting a tank-top, jeans, and sneakers. Pietro huddled close to his sister and tried to use her warmth. Every time he thought of trying to get his sweatshirt back he saw Ti Moune._

 _There was little Ti Moune snuggled up in his sweatshirt. She was in a tight ball. She had her arms in the sleeves and her head stuck out the head hole. Although she was in it, she was laying so tightly that the sweatshirt was folded up so her feet wouldn't get cold. Ti Moune looked so cute that Pietro couldn't bring himself to move her._

 _After time (which was way longer then Pietro wanted) they had arrived at Strucker's base. It was dark and dreary, but large in structure. The building itself did not scare the twins, even though most of it was hidden behind a large gray cement wall. The could see three stories sticking out. They too were the shade of dismal gray. The building was a fortress hidden deep in the woods._

 _Pietro and Wanda looked at each other and nervously smiled. They knew they were doing the right thing for their country by signing themselves up for this. They were helping take down Tony Stark, which was good in their eyes. Anything against Tony Stark was good._

 _The pair were met by guards at the gate of Strucker's base. One of the huge guards walked up to them. He was all in black with a large gun. They silently thanked that Ti Moune was asleep because if they were scared, she would have been terrified. "You the Maximoff twins?" The guard was gruff and eyeing them up as if they were a threat. The two nodded, afraid of the guard. The guard nodded to the sleeping girl, "who's she?"_

 _"We found her," Wanda said holding her close, "we couldn't just leave her." The guard took a step toward the girl and moved her hair from her eyes._

 _He was torn, he wasn't supposed to let anyone beside the twins in tonight, but what about the girl? She was too small for the experiments and looked in no shape to withstand them. He had a child that age; he would never let a child do such a thing. But then again, weren't the twins children too? Sure, you had to be eighteen to sign up, the twins had to be eighteen, but not much older. This girl looked so young, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't let her in, but if didn't he would have to shoot her. He wouldn't, couldn't do that to a child. Even if she looked nothing his daughter, he would still see his child in her. But if he didn't she would die in the experiments._

 _An idea popped into his head. He leaned into Wanda's ear, "listen closely. Even though I'm not supposed to I will let her in. When Strucker asks say you will refuse the experiments unless she comes with you. It will buy her time, maybe not much, but enough for you to form a plan to get her out of there." He leaned back and said, "fine I'll let you in." He motioned for them to follow._

 _Wanda smiled in appreciation, but still was worried about Ti Moune. Would she be okay? Why couldn't she come unless Wanda put her foot down? What did he mean buy her more time? And what did he mean experiments?_

 _Wanda looked warily at her brother and he did them same to her as they followed the man into the building. The building was warmer then it was outside and they were thankful for that. The man let the twins and Ti Moune down long complicated halls they would soon forget._

 _The twins were ushered into a lab-like room that smelled as disinfectant. A man stood there eyeing them up. He was of medium height, had short brown hair and matching eyes, he wasn't that muscled but wasn't chubby either. He wore a long lab coat and black pants. He seemed intimidating._

 _The man looked between the two twins; their hearts thumping in their throats. The man looked at the little girl, "what is she doing here?"_

 _"I," Wanda started after a shaky breath, "we found her we couldn't leave her. She may not be much help, but maybe you can find her a good home."_

 _The man stared at the girl and scoffed, "we don't need her."_

 _Pietro stepped forward, "then you don't get us."_

 _The man was a taken back in surprise. Why would they want this girl? What was so special about her? "Fine." He ushered them forward, "I am Dr. Wang, by the way. You will bathe and eat tonight and start tomorrow." The twins nodded as the followed him to two bathrooms. Dr. Wang nodded to the right, "that's the girls showers and the other one is the boys. There will be clothes in there." At that he walked away._

 _The twins looked at each other. Pietro kissed his sister's head, "we'll be fine." After that they went their separate ways._

* * *

 _Ti Moune splashed happily in the tub as Wanda washed her. It was quite the feat, not because the child was splashing but because she was very dirty. Wanda had already drained the tub once from the little girl's filth. Ti Moune's hair was actually blonde, not black like they had thought. Her skin was abnormally pale for a child, though now it was red from the scrubbing. Wanda's hands were caked with the child's dirt, not that she cared._

 _Finally after an hour and washing her, Ti Moune was finally clean. Wanda lifted the girl from the tub and wrapped her in a fluffy towel. A lady had come and dropped off an outfit for them to wear. It was a simple gray dress that the big one would barely fit Wanda and the smaller one wouldn't fit Ti Moune at all._

 _Wanda sat Ti Moune on the floor. The girl stared at Wanda for a moment. Ti Moune smiled a big smile at the older girl making her crack a grin. "Alright, I'm going to jump in the shower, you stay here."_

 _Ti Moune's smiled widened, "okay Wana, I's stay 'ere."_

 _Wanda turned on the shower and began to undress. After a moment she stepped in. She could hear Ti Moune singing softly to herself making her grin. It lasted a few minutes as Wanda washed herself then it silenced to a stop. Wanda grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower. The sight she saw melted her heart._

 _Ti Moune was curled up in a small ball, her knees to her chest, her curls covered her a like a blanket, and she had a smile on her face. She looked so cute and peaceful just sleeping. Ti Moune was cute enough as it is but she looked even cuter just laying there._

 _Once Wanda was done she scooped Ti Moune and headed out to get food. Ti Moune shuffled slightly as she carried her to the place where the food was. Pietro was already there eating when Wanda sat down with the girl._

 _"I thought she had black hair," he said as he chewed his food._

 _"Apparently it turned black from the dirt." Wanda sat down and gently shook the girl awake. "Ti Moune it's time to eat."_

 _Ti Moune sat up. She yawned as she rubbed the tiredness out of her gray eyes. She looked around and her eyes fell on Pietro. "Petey!" Ti Moune jumped up and ran to him. She climbed into his lap and hugged him. Pietro smiled and returned the hug. "I miss 'ou."_

 _Pietro chuckled, "I missed you too." She settled into his lap and began eating his food. "Hey, that's my food." He said playfully as he began to tickle her. Ti Moune's laugh filled the halls nearby making everyone who heard smile._

 _Ti Moune remembered a man tickling her; he was older then the twins. The man had a mustache and a beard that tickled her when he kissed and hugged her. The man would tickle her when the pair played. She knew he was a good man and loved her just like the lady in the weird white dress. He was the one who told her to hide when the scary men with the masks came._

 _The twins talked about the ways they could help Strucker defeat Tony Stark. They hated him for killing their parents and all the other innocents. To may people at the effects of his devices, heck even he was hit with one of his own war machines. And that still wasn't enough._

 _Ti Moune snuggled into Pietro as she ate fast. Not fast enough to make her sick, just a little slower. She had mastered the art of eating fast without getting sick._

 _Wanda had seemed to notice how fast the child was eating. "Ti, you're going to get sick."_

 _Ti Moune shook her head, "I's fine. I's knows how not to gets sick. After a gajillion yesterdays of practicing I's good at it." Ti Moune took a large bite and chewed with her with her mouth open._

 _"Ti Moune," Wanda lowered her head slightly as she looked into her eyes._

 _Ti Moune turned and threw her arms around Pietro's neck. She cowered and shook and he could feel her tears drip onto his shoulder. "I's sor'! I's sor!"_

 _Pietro wrapped an arm around Ti Moune and rubbed her back with another one. "Ssh, it's okay. You're okay, Wanda's not really mad, she's just trying to help you."_

 _Ti Moune sniffled and looked at Wanda who reached over and took her hand. "I wouldn't hurt you, we wouldn't hurt you."_

* * *

 _"So," Strucker looked at Dr. Wang, "you let them keep the child." Wang was shaking in his boots as he looked at his boss._

 _Wang took a breath, "I'm sorry tha-"_

 _Strucker smiled a smile that made Wang want to hide. "It's fine. In fact we need her."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Strucker stood up, "would you like a drink?" He moved to the cabinet and grabbed drinking glasses and liquor. He began to poor himself a drink. "We were looking for her. She is special." Strucker then moved to his desk and pulled out a file. He plopped it on Dr. Wang's lap. He leaned his hip on the side of his desk and took a sip of his drink._

 _The doctor opened the file and began reading. As he read his mouth fell agape. "You mean she's-"_

 _"Yes." Strucker took a another sip of his drink._

 _Wang finished reading, "I'll begin the experiments tomorrow."_

* * *

 ** _Can somebody please review?!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Once again I do not own Once On This Island or Marvel**_

* * *

 _The next day the Pietro, Wanda, and Ti Moune were woken early and whisked away and officially started the experiments. Although they didn't know what was going on._

 _The actual experiment process itself was a simple one; you got injected with particles from the tesseract into your bloodstream. It was a quick process, on quick prick in your arm and you were done. It was the side affects that people had trouble with._

 _For the next week Wanda and Pietro were sick. They had a fever, the chills, hot flashes, migraines, muscle pains and tightness, sore throats, stomach cramps, and extreme nausea but could not throw up. They stayed in bed the whole week and slept. The twins were so weak they could hardly move._

 _Ti Moune on the other hand was a different story. She had only a stomach ache and a small headache that only lasted for a few days. She was used to entertaining herself. She sat in her cell and sang to herself and also listened to the guards conversations. She heard mutterings of how she was lucky because of her mother._

 _This made Ti Moune curious. She didn't know anything about her mother. She_ thought _her mother was the lady she dreamed of every night. The blonde lady in the weird white dress. She looked like her too she_ _had the women's curly blonde hair, her stormy gray eyes, and they had the same face too_ _. Now, Ti Moune didn't know much about lot (since she never went to school), but she knew enough to know if you looked like someone so much you were most likely related._

 _On her fifth day after she was injected with the tesseract particles two men came into Ti Moune's cell. She was sitting on her bed day dreaming and jumped when the door closed. She looked at the men; she had never seen them before._

 _One was tall and had many muscles. The other was slimmer but the same height. Though they both had brown hair and eyes they looked nothing alike._

 _"Hi," Ti Moune smiled and waved. Despite living on the street she was a friendly person. She was smart, knowing that first impressions made a good start and usually led to friendships. She liked friendships more then enemies._

 _"She has not shown any signs of powers." The man on the left said to the man on the right._

 _"Kill her."_

 _Ti Moune became scared. They wanted to kill her? But she had been good. She had stayed as quiet as she could and ate all her food. Why would they want her dead? Ti Moune wanted her teddy. Back at home with the man with the beard she had a teddy bear. Her bear had always protected her. 'Teddy will protect me', she thought she wanted to be strong like her teddy._

 _Suddenly Ti Moune felt herself grow taller, stronger, and warmer. Since she felt stronger she leaned forward and lashed out to protect herself. She swung her right arm and knocked the two men over with ease. She noticed the man she had hit first was bleeding very heavily. How could she make him bleed so bad or at all? She was to tiny and weak. She looked at her hand._

 _But it wasn't her hand._

 _Ti Moune was a bear. She had a big long and fuzzy arm. The fur on her arm was the color of her eyes, gray. It looked safe and warm somehow, she wanted to curl up in it and take a nap. And it was easily three times the size of her regular arm. Her hand was now a claw. The back of it also had fuzzy gray fur and the palm was a much darker gray with big long black nails that curved toward her._

 _But now they were bloody._

 _Ti Moune tried to cry out for Pietro and Wanda to come save her, but only a roar came out. She scared herself with the roar. In fear she tried again but the same sound emitted from her. Now there were guards coming toward her cell, this frightened her even more. She felt herself shrink back to her normal size. She was tired, very tired. She felt_ _physically and emotionally drained. The soldiers rushed in ready to attack._

 _And then Ti Moune promptly passed out._

* * *

 _Two days later Ti Moune awoke. She was still groggy from her transformation and was very confused. Now she got confused a lot. Ti Moune didn't much about a lot but her transformation took place after she was injected with the blue stuff. And the blue stuff made her feel funny; it gave her a tummy ache and a headache._

 _Ti Moune decided to go ask Wanda or Pietro (whoever she found first) and see if they knew. There was a high chance they knew what was going on since they had brought her here._

 _But the question was: how to get out?_

 _Ti Moune's small cell (well it was small to normal size people but to her it was just right) had a small single size bed pushed up against the back wall and had a toilet next to it. It had gray cement walls, floor and ceiling. The only opening was the front that was glass. It had a small opening for food at the bottom that could only be opened from the outside and tiny one inch holes at the top._

 _So the tiny holes it was._

 _Ti Moune decided that with her powers she should try and get small enough and squeeze through, that sounded simple, but what could she do? Ti Moune didn't know many animals, so she sat on her bed and thought,_ 'what kind of animal could I turn into?' _A songbird was too big and another bear was out of the question, even a cub wouldn't do. What about a puppy? Or a kitten, she had always wanted a kitten._

 _Ti Moune was so in thought she didn't hear a fly buzzing around her. She didn't acknowledge the fly until it landed on the tip of her nose. She crossed her eyes and stared at it. She swatted it away with her hand. She watched the fly zoom right out of her cell through the holes._ 'Hey I could turn into a fly!' _So a fly she would become._

 _But the question was: how?_

 _Ti Moune recalled her being scared when her transformation took place; okay, now she had to be scared. '_ Be scared _' she thought. She thought long and hard of scary things but nothing worked._

 _While being lost in thought Ti Moune's mind wandered and found herself wondering how her newfound siblings were coping. Were they okay? Were they hurt? Why couldn't she see them? What if she never saw them again? She had finally found, someone, two someones who actually wanted her. Though they had just met she felt connected to them. They were her new siblings, and she knew that they were as fond of her as she was of them. She couldn't lose them too._

 _Apparently the thought of losing them did the trick because she felt herself grow smaller and lighter. To test her theory out she flew around in a circle. Ti Moune actually enjoyed the feeling of flying. She liked the feeling of being lighter and the sensation of wind around her._

 _Although Ti Moune wanted to stay and play as a fly she reminded herself that she had a mission: find Pietro and Wanda. She missed her siblings._

 _Although Ti Moune wouldn't admit it for Pietro's sake Wanda was already her favorite. Wanda was soft and warm. She was kind and pretty and had a beautiful singing voice. One of the reasons she liked Wanda so much was because she gave her a name. Ti Moune didn't remember her real name, but she liked Ti Moune just fine. Yes, she liked Wanda the best._

 _This didn't mean she didn't like Pietro; no she still cared for him. He looked strong; strong enough to fight away the monsters. He was nice too, he gave up his sweatshirt for her, he had to be cold. Pietro wasn't as soft as Wanda though, but he was still comfy to lay on._

 _The thought of her new siblings urged her on and out of her cell. But now the question was: which way? Ti Moune didn't know her right from her left yet, not being around people who could teach you did that to you. But nevertheless she decided to go what she would soon know as her right._

 _As Ti Moune flew she was giggling. She couldn't wait to show Wanda and Pietro her new abilities, it was the coolest thing that happened to her. She wondered what else she could turn into, what were her limits?_

 _And most importantly: what happened to her clothes?_

 _Ti Moune's clothes were not in her room and they certainly weren't on her, so what happened to them? Did they disappear? Did they shrink or grow with her? Why didn't she know? She hated not knowing._

 _Not knowing things made Ti Moune feel dumb, well, dumber then she already felt. Of course it wasn't her fault, she had no way to learn things. She couldn't speak proper whatever language she spoke, heck, she didn't even know what the language was called! She couldn't go to school and she didn't have anyone to teach her things. Maybe Wanda and Pietro could._

 _Just as that thought entered her head she found Wanda. She was sleeping peacefully on her bed, it made Ti Moune smile. Wanda wasn't hurt like she feared, she was asleep._

 _Ti Moune flew through the holes that Wanda's cell also had. It was the same setup and everything, this did not mean she liked it._

 _Ti Moune morphed back into herself and stood at the edge of Wanda's bed. She felt dizzy and tired, her changing made her feel that way. She decided to lay with Wanda, surely she wouldn't mind, they had napped together before._

 _Slowly, because her limbs felt heavy, Ti Moune made her way to the head of Wanda's bed. She got in and curled in her sister's warm embrace. In her sleep Wanda wrapped an arm around her new warmth to make sure it didn't leave. Ti Moune smiled and drifted to sleep._

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is kind of a filler chapter. The next chapter will have the Avengers in it. Sorry this took so long, I try to be a chapter ahead but I couldn't figure out the flow.**_

 _ **I don't own Marvel nor Once on This Island.**_

* * *

 _"What is this?!" A booming voice yelled waking both Ti Moune and Wanda. Wanda pulled her little sister close to protect her. Wanda was so worried for her she didn't even wonder how she got in. "How the hell did she get in here?!" The man ripped the two apart. He grabbed Ti Moune by her golden curls and dragged her out of the cell, despite the both girl's protest._

 _The man literally dragged Ti Moune by her hair to an office and thew her in a chair. She cowered, bringing her knees to her chest. She was rocking back and forth and shaking. She would have morphed but morphing got her into this mess and she didn't want to push her luck._

 _After what felt like an eternity a man walked in, causing Ti Moune to shake and rock faster. He sat next to her and studied her. He wasn't as tall as Pietro he was a tad shorter, he was had a slightly muscled build, he had raven hair that was combed nicely, and hazel eyes. He put a hand on her shoulder and she flinched. "Are you okay?"_

 _"Huh?" Ti Moune looked up at him in confusion. Wasn't he supposed to be yelling at her or worse hurting her? Without thinking she had done a bad thing. When she did bad things she always got in trouble one way or another. Why was he asking if she was okay?_

 _"Did you hurt yourself? Aren't you tired? You must be hungry, do you want some food? You must you haven't eaten in a few days." The man smiled at her as he reached past her and opened the door. "Can someone get me two peanut butter and jellies?" He called to someone Ti Moune couldn't see. He leaned back and looked at her. "For give my rudeness, my name is Baron Von Strucker. And you are-?"_

 _"Ti Moune," she whispered as she looked up at him. She was quite scared; Strucker himself was scary even though he was smiling at her. The smile was unnerving to her and didn't seem natural on him. He seemed like a big tough man that could squash her at any moment._

 _"Ti Moune," he repeated letting the name roll off his tongue. "I like it, very foreign." She didn't have time to ask what foreign meant because then a hot second later a man appeared with two plates with sandwiches came in. He set them down on the desk Ti Moune hadn't noticed, then promptly left. "Please eat," Strucker motioned to the sandwiches._

 _Ti Moune lowered her knees from her chest and leaned forward and picked up a sandwich. Even though she was starving that was not the reason why she ate the food; it was because she was scared of what would happen if she said no. But that worry faded as she ate. She didn't realize how hungry she was until her treat was gone and she wanted more._

 _Ti Moune turned to Strucker, "tank 'ou." She wiped her mouth of any crumbs, like she had seen Wanda do a few days prior._

 _"Now," Strucker began, "you're not in trouble, I'm just curious. How did you get out?"_ _With her limited vocabulary (for example instead of morphing she "pooffed") Ti Moune slowly explained what had happened. He just sat there and listened nodding his head slowly as she retold her tale. A moment after she was done he simply said "remarkable."_

 _"Huh?" Ti Moune repeated, tilting her head in confusion. "What do's 'remarkbe' mean?" The word seemed so familiar to her, like something from a dream. She had heard people say it before, but she never asked anyone what they meant. It wasn't her fault, she had no one to ask. She had heard the term 'look it up in the dictionary' but she didn't know what a dictionary was let alone to be able to use on._

 _Strucker chuckled, "it means it's astounding or very good in simpler terms."_

 _"Oh," Ti Moune nodded her head, "what do's a-standing mean?" She scooted closer to him and leaned on her hands which leaned on the chair's arms. She was loosing her fear of Strucker. He didn't make fun of her for not knowing and was rude when he explained it. He was nice about it and patient. Most people, besides him, Wanda, and Pietro, got annoyed when she asked so many questions._

 _"It means impressive or really cool," he paused. "Ti Moune, do you know how to read or write?" She looked down and shook her head. She was embarrassed that she didn't know things. "Do you want to learn?" Ti Moune looked up at him and nodded vigorously. "I thought so. I'll make a deal with you: I'll teach you how to red and write if you promise not to leave the wing."_

 _Ti Moune thought for a moment; it seemed like a good deal. "Can I's see Wana and Petey?"_

 _Strucker sighed, "not for a little bit, they are sick and need to get better first. After that you can see them whenever you like." This sealed the deal for Ti Moune, she jumped from her chair and hugged Strucker. He smiled knowing his plan had worked._

* * *

 _A year passed and life was different for Ti Moune. She now could read and write. She used them as an escape from the confining and boring walls of the castle. Reading took her to far off places that she could only dream of. She excelled at reading, reading books bigger then any one her size could. While Ti Moune waited for new books she wrote. She loved writing just as much as reading; she loved to create her own characters and plots. Her favorite books were fantasy, she felt like her life was a fantasy._

 _When Ti Moune wasn't reading or writing she learning to control her powers. She could now transform into any animal who had ever even ones who never walked the earth. She didn't get tired as fast too, only when she turned into many large animals in a short period of time. The smaller the animal the less energy it took._

 _Ti Moune had also learned how to "defend herself" as her trainers called it. She learned how to attack people and retrieve objects. Though she did not like hurting people she did it anyway because she was scared of what her trainers would do to her. She_ did not _want to go in the Bathtub._

 _Ti Moune had only been in the Bathtub once, it was one time to many. It was scary and it left a mark on her. Though Strucker swore up and down she would never have to back she was still scared. He had promised he wouldn't hurt her, but so did the guard who put her there. She now had a fear of water because of the Bathtub's affects._

 _Pushing the thought of the Bathtub out of her mind Ti Moune flew into Wanda's cell. Wanda was reading a book and only looked up when she heard Ti Moune's feet on the floor._

 _"Moony," Moony was her nickname that the twins had adopted, apparently it was easier to say then Ti Moune. "You can't come in here, I have a cold." Wanda scolded as she put a hand over mouth and waved her hand to shoo her away. She didn't want her little sister to catch the cold she had and had urged her to stay away so she wouldn't catch it._

 _"Wana," despite being able to say her sister's name, she chose to say her nicknames. "I came to say goodbye." Ti Moune looked down and sniffled._

 _"Huh?" Wanda asked. Were they moving one of them or did Ti Moune think that Wanda was dying?_

 _"I think" Ti Moune wiped her eyes, "I think I'm dying."_

 _Wanda was beyond confused, why did Ti Moune think she was dying? Was she sick or did a guard scare her again? She looked perfectly healthy so it must of been the latter. Forgetting about her cold Wanda said, "come here." Ti Moune sat in Wanda's lap and Wanda put her chin on her sister's head. "Why do you think you're dying?"_

 _"Well," Ti Moune took Wanda's arms and wrapped them around herself. It was something she did to make her feel safe. "Funny things have been happening to me. I'm growing this things on my chest for one." Wanda now had an idea of what she was talking about but let her sister finish. "I've been growing hair on my armpits and my private parts. I've had a stomach ache and now," she turned to face Wanda, "I'm peeing blood."_

 _Wanda sighed, she knew this day would come but she didn't think it would come so soon. Ti Moune barely looked seven and because she didn't know how old she was she had decided to wait to give her the talk. Plus they had been so busy Wanda wouldn't have had the time anyway._

 _Wanda grabbed Ti Moune's face, kissed her head, and held her close. "Moony, you're not dying." Ti Moune scrunched her face in confusion. Slowly, Wanda told her about her monthly visitor and the girl nodded along. She didn't interrupt her sister once has she learned the horrid truth._

 _"So I have to deal with this every month 'til I like 50?" Ti Moune asked and Wanda nodded somberly. "Well, that sucks. thank you for telling me." The two girls hugged. "Can I stay here, just for a little bit?"_

 _"Of course, how about I braid your hair." Ti Moune beamed and scooted forward. She handed Wanda her hair tie. It took a while since they didn't have a brush to tame her wild curls, but they made it work. They always did._

* * *

 ** _Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I chose to have them speak Croatian and all the translations are at the bottom._**

 ** _I do not own Marvel nor Once On this Island._**

* * *

The Maximoff twins stood in front of the Avengers, they couldn't believe that they were actually _siding_ with them. They couldn't believe that Ultron would betray them. They couldn't believe that they could be conned so easily. They had put up walls and the walls had failed them.

The twins peered at each other as the Avengers studied them. "So you're on our side now? Just like that?" Steve asked incredulously.

"Uh," Wanda looked at her brother, "something like that." The present Avengers, Steve, Tony, Thor, and Bruce looked beyond confused. "Ultron wants to destroy the world, we had no idea, we swear." That much was true, they had no idea. They had let their hate guide them in the wrong direction.

Tony scoffed, "yeah right." He rolled his eyes, "you really think we believe you? Do you think we're idiots?"

"Idiots yes, believing us no." Pietro muttered and Wanda elbowed him, giving him a stern look. Tony started to swat something away leaving everyone, but the twins who laughed, confused. They shared an amused look knowing what he was swatting away.

"What are you laughing at?" Thor asked, he was clearly not amused. He could hear the buzzing but not the creature who was making the said noise.

Wanda looked at her brother, "she's been hanging around you too much."

Pietro scoffed, "you act like that's a bad thing. I am her older brother."

"Brother?!" All four asked not bothering to hide their surprise. "There's another one?!"

"Yes," Pietro said. "She should be around here somewhere." The twins began to look around for 'her'. The Avengers had no clue what they were talking about. There was no file on another Maximoff, not from Hydra or anywhere for that matter. They were the only Maximoffs' who were documented alive. There was never a mention of a younger girl.

Again Tony scoffed, "there's no way she could sneak in here." Tony was trying to hide his confusion with his ego, which he did a lot. There was no way anyone, let alone a child Maximoff, who could break into his tower. Suddenly a crash was heard from behind the male Avengers and everyone looked toward it. "No way."

"Ti?" Wanda asked looking for her sister. Nobody could see exactly where the sound had come from and were curious. There was no way a she could sneak into the secure tower, that meant anyone could. Then Wanda called out, "where are you?"

"I'm right here."

Everyone whipped their heads around to behind the gap where the twins stood to the sound of the unknown voice. There stood a girl that looked no older then twelve tops. She was around was extremely short and had long limbs that somehow fitted her body. She had wild blonde curled ringlets that seemed a natural messy, she had stormy gray eyes that studied the team, freckles dotting her nose and cheeks, naturally red lips, and a button nose. She had the body of a girl who had just started puberty (not that the guys were looking, they just noticed).

"How-"

"Did-"

"She-"

"Get in?"

At this the girl brought a hand to her mouth and giggled like, well, a little girl. She had a child like voice that seemed to suit her. She pushed a blonde curl behind her ear with the hand she covered her mouth with. "I got you." After saying this she erupted into another fit of giggles, this time using both hands to cover her mouth.

"You got them good." Pietro said and in one quick motion scooped her up. She giggled gleefully as he and Wanda began to tickle her.

The team, and now Clint, stared at the girl in astonishment; how the hell did she get in? She had magically breached Stark tower all by herself. Was it because Jarvis wasn't there or was she that good? How could she get in? So many villains had tried to break in but to avail. Now this tiny child had waltzed right in. Were they safe now that the tower had been breached?

Who was she anyway?

Finally, the twins stopped tickling the girl and Pietro set her down. She was breathing heavily but still had a huge smile that made the team want to smile as well. Key word: wanted. They were to distraught with emotions to say anything.

"Uh," Steve started," who is she?"

"This," Pietro wrapped an arm around the girl, "is our little Ti Moune." Once he said this she hugged him as a thank you.

After the hug Ti Moune tugged on his shirt, "aren't we supposed to be fighting them?" She tilted her head in confusion to add to her question.

Wanda took a step toward them and carefully pulled Ti Moune from her brother's embrace to face her. "We realized that Ultron was bad and now we're helping them stop him. And, we need your help."

Ti Moune blinked rapidly as she processed the information, which was something she did a lot. She waited a minute before responding, "okay, but you guys need to learn to make up your minds. First you tell me the Avengers are bad now they're good, then I'm too young to fight but now you need me, next you tell me watch what I eat but need to gain weight, and then you tell me growing up sucks but I have to act like a lady, then I shouldn't strain myself with my powers but I need to use them. What's next?" The twins looked at each other with a raised eyebrow while the team, besides Clint, tried not to laugh. She definitely had some spunk an they admired her for that.

Bruce turned to Clint, "any word on Nat?" He didn't want to show it but he was very worried for her. Really cared for her and wanted to express that to her. He planned to tell her how he felt as soon as he could, he wanted, no needed, too.

Clint shook his head, "I'm still looking. Hey, where'd the tiny one go?"

Everyone looked at the spot Ti Moune once stood to find it empty. The Avengers looked around the room but couldn't find her. The twins groaned and shared a knowing look. Wanda crossed her arms, "you're supposed to be watching her, she's your sister."

"When she doesn't listen, she's _your_ sister."

* * *

Natasha was looking for a way to get out of her cell when a little girl randomly appeared. Even though Nat was a top class spy/assassin she wasn't aware of the child's appearance until she was practically on top of her. Alarmed she said, "um, hi there."

"Hi," the little girl said back. "My name is Ti Moune and I'm going to help you get out of here. Your friends are really worried about you and I don't want them upset." Natasha blinked, not knowing what to do. She had never seen this girl nor had heard one mentioned. How did she know about her? How did she know where to find her?

The little girl, Ti Moune reached behind her head and pulled out a bobby pin. She snapped it in half and with began to pick out the lock. She had her tongue sticking out to the side slightly as she did her work.

"So," Nat watched the girl carefully, "how did you know where to find me?"

Ti Moune moved the hair out of her face before she answered. "When my brother and sister were working for Ultron I saw he had this place and he ordered a cell to be made. It's okay, now they're with the Avengers." She grunted after that and went back to picking the lock.

"Your siblings are Pietro and Wanda?" Nat asked and the Ti Moune nodded. This made more questions spin in her head.

"Done!" Ti Moune exclaimed dropping the lock to the floor. She opened the door and Nat stepped out. "Follow me I'll get you out of here." Not really knowing what to do she followed the small girl through long hallways to the roof of the building. Natasha's head was screaming not to listen to this girl, that it was a trap, but she still followed her.

Once they got to the roof Nat said, "if you brought me here to fight me you will lose, badly." She was mentally kicking herself for trusting the girl this much but the girl seemed so genuine. She didn't want to hurt her or anyone for that manner.

"Oh, I'm not here to fight you I'm here to bring you home. Plus, I know I won't win." Ti Moune moved her to the middle of the roof and then moved herself back. "Now I'm going to morph and when I do you jump on my back. I'll fly us home." Natasha laughed on the inside at the girl, there was no way this girl could do that.

Slowly Ti Moune bent forward and began to morph. Her top half grew huge gray feathers and large wings with lighter gray tips, her head turned into a gray bald eagle. The white part of the eagle's head was a light gray while the rest of the feathers were a darker gray the same gray as the eagle's eyes, and the beak was an even darker gray. Her bottom half grew into a gray animal that Natasha thought was a loin. It had gray fluffy fur that seemed safe and warm but also threatening at the same time and sharp deep gray talons that sunk into the ground. The place where her bottom half met her top had smaller feathers that had turned into fur that somehow seemed natural. The entire being was different shades of gray but mostly stayed the same storm cloud gray as Ti Moune's small eyes. The transformation was a hellish beautiful that Natasha couldn't describe and she wanted to gawk for hours. She had turned into a fantastic beast and she knew where to find them.

Ti Moune made a noise that sound like a squawk and a roar combined, pulling Nat from her stupor. She smirked at herself knowing she had been bested. She climbed on the child's back and once she was situated Ti Moune took off for the Avengers tower.

* * *

"So now what?" Pietro asked as he looked at the Avengers. It seemed simple enough, destroy Ultron and this whole thing would go away. "We kill this thing, or what?"

"It's not that simple." Bruce pushed his glasses in. He shook his head in shame. It wasn't that simple, nothing ever was. He wished he could just disappear and live a normal life. A less stressful job, a house with a white picket fence, a happy wife, a kids, a life with Natasha... Bruce pulled himself back."We have to kill all of his robots, every single one. It's easier said then done, way easier. We need a team. We need more of a team."

"I'm back!" A child like voice rang through the room. "And I found someone." Ti Moune practically skipped in the room with Natasha in tow. They both were smirking at the team's faces; they all were shocked to see them together.

Natasha walked to her team while Ti Moune walked to her siblings. Wanda started, "where the hell did you find her?"

"Sokovia," Ti Moune tried not to let her smile waver as she saw Wanda get madder.

Wanda crossed her arms, "so you went halfway around the world, by yourself without telling us?!" Ti Moune dropped her head in shame. Sure, it wasn't her best idea, but she didn't regret it. She didn't tell them because she knew they wouldn't let her, but she couldn't let Ultron hurt Nat. No, she didn't regret it. She was ashamed because she made her siblings mad. She hated it when she gave them trouble, because all they did for her. Now Wanda began her rant." Mogao ste se povrijediti?"

Quietly Ti Moune said, "Nat could have gotten hurt too."

This made Wanda angrier, "ti si samo dijete!" Her blood boiled; how could Ti Moune do this? Like she said, she was just a child. She could have gotten hurt or Ultron could have gotten a hold of her. After all this time Wanda couldn't imagine a life without Ti Moune.

Pietro put a hand on her shoulder and she pushed it off. "Wanda-"

"Ne misliš!"

"Wanda please-"

"Mogla si se ozlijediti!"

Finally Ti Moune cried out, "I's trying to help, gosh darn-it!" The team looked at the small girl in awe; she had yelled at an angry Wanda like it was nothing. "I's tried to do a good!"

The siblings knew Ti Moune was getting really upset because she reverted back to her broken sentences. After many years of speaking in broken words she fell back into for comfort. That was her way of showing she was upset. And when she got upset her powers went wonky.

Wanda bent down and pulled Ti Moune into a hug. "Don't ever do something like that again."

At this Natasha stepped forward and put a hand on Ti Moune's shoulder, "thanks kid."

* * *

All of the Avengers were on the Quinjet back to Sokivia to fight Ultron. They were all on high alert as they awaited the fight. Their hearts were pumping and adrenaline was coursing through their veins. The group had had enough of of Ultron's mind games and were ready to fight him. They were all the time who didn't like to be pushed around at all.

Everyone handled this feeling differently; Wanda tried to keep her emotions in check so she wouldn't accidentally go off. She looked to her sister to see Ti Moune staring off into space. "Hey," at hearing her sister talk she turned, "why I don't I do your hair?" The small girl nodded. Ti Moune sat in front of Wanda and handed her the hair-tie on her wrist.

Everyone watched as Wanda pulled at Ti Moune's hair. She was twisting and turning it and pushed it out of her eyes. When she did Ti Moune asked, "was it always this bright in here?" Everyone chuckled slightly. They were mesmerized at how Wanda could do this so easily without a brush. Of course, she was harsh, Ti Moune had tears in her eyes, but other then that, she didn't seem that fazed.

They all noticed the mark on the side of Ti Moune's neck. It was like the vibranuim dealer's burn, but this was smaller and looked like someone hit her with something small and electric.

Natasha was the first to say something, "how are you doing that without a brush? She has a lot of hair."

"And it's thick," Ti Moune added.

"My point exactly," Nat said. "How are you doing that?

After a moment both girls said, "practice." Wanda tapped the girl's shoulder to signify that she was done.

At this Tony tried to ease the tension (though there really wasn't any). "Yeah okay tiny one."

Ti Moune stood up and walked toward him. She looked mad and was a scary cute. "I may be 4"9 and I may have," she moved her hair to show her chest, "mosquito bites on my chest, but I'm not ten! And I don't want a damn kids menu and I don't want a lid on my cup and I _definitely_ don't want a balloon with that." She stuck a finger to his chest. "I'm at least fourteen so if you want a fight then fight me."

The rest of the Avenger and Pietro were trying not to laugh while Wanda was red in the face from embarrassment. Nobody said anything and at the right moment too; they were in Sokovia.

* * *

mogli ste se povrijediti?- You could've hurt yourself

ti si samo dijete- You are just a child

Ne misliš- You don't think

Mogla si se ozlijediti- You could have hurt yourself

* * *

 _ **Next chapter will be the battle of Sokovia.**_

 _ **Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dear readers,**_

 _ **I am sorry to announce this but I am taking a break from Oh, Ti Moune. I know where I want this story to go it's just I can't seem to get there. I Have tried time and time again to rewrite chapter six, but I can't get the words out.**_

 _ **However this does not mean I am completely giving up Oh, Ti Moune, not by a long shot. I just plan to take a break and recollect my thoughts. Please understand this is not the end.**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **thewritevoice**_


End file.
